


I’m Gonna Be A Daddy? || Arthur Morgan ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur scared about being a dad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur Morgan was a lot of things but a dad? well he's not sure if he's fit for that position.





	I’m Gonna Be A Daddy? || Arthur Morgan ||

**Author's Note:**

> Request: crazyforisaacs {tumblr}: I’d like to see a fic where Arthur and the Reader deal with an unplanned pregnancy and Arthur freaking and getting advice both Dutch and Abigail… Fluff too
> 
> A/n: Just played the scene with Arthur and Jack and honestly it’s the cutest shit ever.
> 
> a/n 2: Defiantly gonna do a part 2 with Arthur helping the Reader through out her Pregnancy, then of course the birth with Abigail helping on the way.

_You didn’t know what to do, after seeing the doctor in town the man confirmed your suspicions. You were pregnant and you were terrified on telling Arthur. Hearing a familiar voice you turned to see Abigail watching you closely with a small smile on her face._

_“Are you alright y/n?”  
_

_Blinking some tears away you just gave her a weak smile slowly nodding your head. “O…oh I’m fine.”_

_Though you had a feeling that she just knew what was wrong._

_“Oh sweetheart your not…oh know you’re pregnant arn’t you”_

_“What gave it away?” You let out a nervous laugh.  
_

_“You just have this glow about you, not to mention the sickness and the…uh constant running to the bathroom.” Abigail stated though giving you a small she patted your knee.  
_

_“You think so? I’m just worried how Arthur might react…what if he doesn’t want the baby.” It was hard for you to get out and you hated saying it but you knew it was a possibility._

_“Nonsense y/n…Arthur love’s you, everyone see’s the way he looks at you.”  
_

_Giving her a weak smile you pushed yourself up feeling the queasiness in your stomach return._

_“I’ll go see him.” Saying your good byes to the young woman you made your way to the room you and Arthur shared._

* * *

_Swallowing the lump in your throat you silently slipped into the room, only to find Arthur slipping in the car, his hat sliding off his head._

_Laughing softly you shook your head then placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, that caused the man to jolt awake._

_“Wh-at!!! I’m up. I’m up.” Licking his lips he then glanced around the room though he relaxed once his eyes landed on you.  
_

_“Well hello beautiful…to what do I owe the pleasure.”Getting out of the chair out of his chair his arms wrapped around your waist.  
_

_“I just have something important I need to tell you.” Chewing your lip you then took a deep breath in.  
_

_“I….I’m pregnant Arthur…we’re gonna have a baby.” Though feeling the man’s body tense you knew that wasn’t a good sign.  
_

_“You…you’re pregnant.?”_

_“Yes…”  
_

_“With a baby.”  
_

_“That’s how it works Arthur.” You frowned though glancing up at the man he was impossible to read.  
_

_“I’m…I’m gonna be a dad?” Stepping away from you the man gripped his hair knocking his hat off. “Christ.”_

_“Arthur are you going to be alright.”  
_

_Shaking his head the man dug his nails into the wooden panel of the door. “I…I gotta get some air.” Stumbling out of the room, Arthur ignored your cry for him as he rushed down the stairs and out side._

_Blinking away your tears your arms wove around your stomach as you laid down on the bed praying the man would come to his sense’s, you didn’t think you could do this on your own._

* * *

_Dutch was happy that the gang was out of danger now, living in a large house deep in the trees was nice though walking past the room belonging to you and Arthur. Hearing the soft sobs the man poked his head through then frowned as he slowly stepped in._

_“Is something wrong y/n.”  
_

_Gasping you sat up then quickly wiped the tears from your eyes, looking down you clutched your skirts._

_“I’m pregnant Dutch! I do not know what to do…Arthur…Arthur he just ran out of the room and I.”  
_

_Feeling more tears start to fall you felt the man rub your back gently as he gave you a hug. “Shh shh it’s okay to cry Brooke…let me talk to the boy. Put some sense into him.”_

_Nodding your head you watched as he pulled away, giving you a smile Dutch started to walk out of the room. “Just get some rest Brooke….this stress it’s not good for the baby.”_

_“Alright Dutch.”  
_

_Closing the door Dutch sighed as he made his way over to where Arthur Morgan was pacing back and for though he could have sworn the man was muttering to himself._

_“Morgan I’d like to have a word with you.”  
_

_Arthur’s head snapped up as he turned to where Dutch was, frowning he dug his nails into his palms._

_“Uh yes Dutch? “  
_

_“You mind tellin me why they’re is a young woman crying up in your room?”  
_

_Arthur frowned then ran his fingers down his face. “S-she’s cryin…I didn’t want her to cry….I just panicked.”_

_“Because she’s pregnant, yes she told me.”Dutch sighed then squeezed his shoulders. “Arthur, I am sorry to say this boy but you are being an ass. You need to man up and take responsibility for this. You need to put yourself in her shoes, she must be terrified, you walkin out on her didn’t help anything.”_

_Arthur sighed then gripped his hair, he was feeling worse now, chewing his cheek he looked at Dutch giving him his full attention._

_‘What if I ain’t a good daddy? what if I mess this kid up or…or what if I get them killed.” he didn’t think he could bare that thought._

_“You need to get those thoughts out of your head boy. You’re a good man, I’ve seen the way you act around the gang. The way you treat Jack, I think you’ll be a fine father….you just don’t give yourself enough credit. Besides you have the whole gang behind you.”_

_Arthur tensed then dropped his shoulders, giving himself he shifted his feet then slowly nodded his head._

_“Now I think you need to go up their and tell everything will be alright.”  
_

_“Right….yes of course….Dutch..thank you.” Giving him a smile Arthur quickly rushed off to the room though seeing you on the bed and the fresh tears on your face made his heart sink.  
_

_“Brooke…can we talk?”  
_

_“About what?” you muttered pulling your knees to your chest.  
_

_“About how much of an idiot I am.” Kneeling down in front of you he grasped your hand gently then let his thumb dry your cheeks off.  
_

_“I love you more than anything Brooke…and i was just scared. I don’t remember much of my life being an orphan and all and I just don’t want to screw this up.”  
_

_Sitting up you then gave the man a weak smile, you didn’t like seeing him so broken._

_“I forgive you Arthur”You wrapped your arms around the man then kissed the side of his head. “But you could never screw this up, you’ll be an amazing father and this baby will love you too.”_

_Sniffling you grabbed his hand then placed his hand on your stomach letting out a small laugh._

_“I can’t believe I’m gonna be a father.”  
_

_“A little Morgan.” You whispered as he pulled you in for a gentle rubbing your back.  
_

_“Our little Morgan.”_


End file.
